Contradicciones
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack&roll. Demyx/Roxas. Los nobody no pueden sentir. Hasta ahí entiende Roxas. ¿Entonces que pasa con su cuerpo? ¿Y que pasa con el de Demyx, que de pronto está encima de él? M por escenas fuertes  ?.


**Reto: **In fraganti / Crack and Roll  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Demyx/Roxas  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Situado en algún punto de 358/2.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Contradicciones.<strong>

El mundo está hecho de contradicciones. Su misma existencia, lo ha dicho Axel en incontables ocasiones, es una de ellas. Como el blanco y el negro, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal: un mundo donde él sabe muy bien qué parte juega. Sin embargo y pese a saber este hecho con cada día que pasa, con cada mundo que visita con sus diferentes dinámicas y panoramas, personajes y sentimientos, no puede entenderlo del todo. La contradicción, lo opuesto, justo como en esos momentos es algo que se le escapa, como una mariposa escurridiza a merced del viento.

Su mente no puede tornarse del todo a estos pensamientos, su mente ofuscada y cada vez más borrosa no puede aferrarse al concepto de la contradicción en esos momentos, explorar como si lo hiciera en una misión, todo lo que dicha palabra conlleva, cosas mucho más profundas que la luz y la oscuridad, que su propia existencia. Y eso es debido a que su atención está dirigida a su cuerpo, al resto de sus sentidos que le gritan de viva voz que está viviendo una contradicción.

Los nobody no pueden sentir. Los sin cuerpo no pueden amar. Si eso es cierto, ¿qué está pasando con su cuerpo en esos mismos momentos? ¿Y no sólo con su cuerpo, sino también con el de Demyx? Las respuestas no acuden a su mente como por arte de magia, es más ni siquiere puede vislumbrarlas en el caos que se sucede en esos momentos, en donde los únicos sonidos en el inmenso lugar son sus forcejeos, palabras suaves y algunas risas. Todos los integrantes de la Organización XIII o al menos los que quedan, han salido en una misión como ya es costumbre para recolectar corazones y así completar su mundo utópico del que poco le han explicado y los han dejado solos, o más bien y también como ya es rutina, él ha terminado antes y Demyx ha decidido escaquearse.

Hasta ahí, su entendimiento puede sacarlo de apuros, ese sentido común que sólo se ha ido construyendo durante largos días de misiones y palabrería de Axel, de sueños extraños y acontecimientos aún más bizarros. Pero lo que está sucediendo ahora se sale de su esquema, de los fragmentos de memoria que van surgiendo en su interior poco a poco, cadenas atadas por un destino que él no puede ni siquiera concebir. Se han quedado solos debido a las circunstancias y él se había decidido a echar una siesta en la sala principal cuando todo eso ha pasado, un movimiento rápido seguido del tañido de una guitarra para que momentos después el otro hombre esté encima de él haciéndole cosas imposibles de describir, pero fáciles de disfrutar.

—¿Qué haces? —logra preguntar en uno de esos escasos momentos en los que el otro no tiene sus labios sobre los suyos, ya hinchados por la brusquedad del momento, que le hace dudar por segundos sobre el carácter de Demyx, casi siempre flojo y apático.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —como siempre, el joven es esquivo, prefiere no meterse mucho con las palabras pero sí con las acciones, mucho más fáciles de interpretar, de hacer, como los movimientos requeridos para rasgar una guitarra, logrando melodiosos sonidos, justo como los que escapan de los labios del pequeño rubio en esos momentos, música para sus oídos de experto.

—No, no es obvio —Roxas comienza a desesperarse conforme va cediendo a aquello incomprensible, la contradicción misma de la que Axel siempre le habla, una en la cual él puede sentir, quizás más de lo necesario—. Explícamelo.

Demyx pone los ojos en blanco por escasos segundos, luego sonríe ante la vista que tiene, justo aquello que quería conseguir y que lleva días urdiendo, quizás desde el mismo instante en que vio entrar al elegido por la llave espada, portando todo el semblante de alguien digno de explorar, digno de su precioso tiempo. Ha cogido a Roxas desprevenido cuando se disponía a tomar una siesta, le ha tomado sólo un segundo (gracias a quien fuera por su habilidad tan oportuna) y ahora lo tiene a su merced, indefenso como un conejito bajo su cuerpo, la túnica negra de la organización hecha jirones y las mejillas rojas, justo como los labios, de donde escapa una respiración entrecortada que contradice a sus ojos furiosos, ansiosos de una explicación.

—¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo? —Demyx se inclina hacia el rostro del menor, provocando que su cuerpo tenga un roce íntimo con el torso del número trece, que se queda de piedra durante un segundo, procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar, lo que está sintiendo crecer en su interior, como un calorcillo que amenaza con devorarlo. El hombre aprisiona sus labios rápidamente, de nuevo bruscamente, esperando que esa sea una respuesta suficiente, que Axel le haya enseñado algo productivo además de cómo desenvainar una espada.

Por supuesto, las cosas no son tan fáciles como él las quiere y eso sólo aumenta el desafío que Roxas es en sí mismo, la atracción inexplicable que ha surgido nada más verlo, totalmente diferente a los payasos de la organización, demasiado preocupados por los corazones, los sin corazón y los sueños utópicos. ¿Que no pueden sentir? ¿Cómo diablos no? Él puede sentir, siente el cuerpo del menor temblando bajo su peso, temblando como una hoja mecida por el viento, sin buscar piedad pero tampoco sin dejarse dominar totalmente.

—No lo sé —dice Roxas sinceramente, dejando escapar una mueca de contrariedad que si una persona normal viera consideraría completamente fuera de contexto, mucho más dada su situación.

—Ha... hahaha —la risa del rubio mayor rompe la quietud del edificio, blanco, puro y a veces gris, tan aburrido y monótono como lo son sus vidas. Ahora entiende porqué Axel nunca se despega del elegido, porqué lo protege tan recelosamente, incluso de Xion. Roxas es... algo. Algo fuera de todo esquema, de todo molde (uno gris y vacío, según su propio concepto de los sin cuerpo), algo que necesita seguir explorando, hasta llegar a las profundidades del secreto que es—. No importa si no sabes, de cualquier modo te gusta, ¿no?

El proclamado por todos como número trece está por argumentar en contra de ese sinsentido cuando los dedos del otro comienzan a vagar con maestría sobre su abdomen, cosa que le hace pensar por un momento que todo lo ha aprendido de la guitarra, aquella a quien respeta y dedica tiempo más que a nadie en esa organización, al menos hasta el momento. Gustarle, bueno eso es algo que Roxas no puede definir del todo, ¿gustarle como un helado bajo la luz de la puesta de sol y una charla con amigos? La sensación parece estar muy lejos de la suave calidez y las ganas de sonreír en esos días, con Xion y Axel charlando en la torre. Tan lejos que no sabe si le gusta, si el que su cuerpo reaccione tiene algo que ver con la palabra gustar.

Por supuesto, Demyx ya no quiere seguir escuchando sus réplicas, palabras vanas que sólo constituyen una pérdida de tiempo. Está demasiado ocupado con la piel debajo de la túnica de la organización, piel que contradice a la expresión de "sin cuerpo", piel que transmite, con sus miles de terminaciones nerviosas que él no conoce ni le importan, la información del placer hasta el cerebro del elegido por la llave, que tiene los ojos entrecerrados enfocados en el techo, como si allí fuesen a dibujarse las soluciones a ese extraño predicamento en el que está sumergido. Sin embargo, el techo blanco permanece impertérrito y el silencio, tan pesado y abrumador parece asfixiarlo en el mar de sensaciones, donde no hay nada más a lo cual pueda aferrarse, donde no hay nada más que las manos de Demyx sacándole la túnica, recorriéndole el cuello con los labios y la espalda con las manos.

Se siente bien. Dice para sus adentros el rubio, el número trece y descubre cómo sus manos se entrelazan alrededor de la espalda del guitarrista, aferrando la suave tela que constituye su túnica de la organización, tan lisa que casi parece una segunda piel. El joven tiene atrapada entre sus labios una de sus tetillas, la recorre con maestría, como si fuese un polo de helado, como si el sabor salado se comparara con las paletas que Axel compra en la ciudad. Aquello consigue volverlo loco durante unos segundos, como esa sensación de extraño éxtasis que lo recorre en medio de una pelea, pero aumentada millones de veces. Murmura su nombre sin siquiera pensárselo y recibe una risita a cambio. ¿Qué están haciendo? Se pregunta, pero no externa sus palabras. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Alguna especie de ritual? ¿Alguna especie de rito de iniciación? Cuando trata de imaginarse eso sucediendo con todos los integrantes —con Xion, por ejemplo—, la imagen parece rebotar en su mente y ser rechazada. De alguna manera sabe que eso no se hace con cualquiera, tampoco en lugares públicos. Lo sabe porque no le gustaría que nadie viese su rostro en esos momentos, sonrojado y jadeante, íntimo como los recuerdos que poblan sus sueños todas las noches, vertidos únicamente en su diario.

—¿Me estás haciendo caso, Roxas? —la voz enfadada de Demyx sube de tono, como si alguien hubiese movido la palanca del volumen en algún extraño lugar de su cerebro. Tiene un matiz un poco enojado, un poco divertido y todo eso se derrite en los ojos de su acompañante, que de pronto tampoco tiene la túnica puesta.

—Eh... —de alguna manera sí. No a sus palabras, mucho menos a sus risas, como si fuese un niño en pleno descubrimiento de algo maravilloso, pero sí a sus manos, a sus labios y a las sensaciones que éstos provocan, allá donde consiguen posarse, que prácticamente ya casi ha sido toda la piel de su torso.

—Te estaba diciendo que ya viene la mejor parte —la sonrisa se ensancha en la boca del otro, cuyo cabello parece plateado bajo la iluminación artificial y emite destellos de color oro cuando se inclina para besarlo, para apartar un pequeño mechón de cabello de su rostro sudoroso y enrojecido.

—¿Cómo aprendiste todo esto, Demyx? ¿Cómo sabes que ya viene la mejor parte? —le intriga saberlo, casi tanto como si todo aquello fuera una misión, como si estuviera sumergido en las arenas de Agrabbah, peleando por encontrar un tesoro o cueva enterrados bajo cientos de años de polvo.

Demyx parece pensativo durante unos segundos, se lleva la mano al mentón —fina y de dedos largos que logran hacerle cosquillas al número trece— e incluso se incorpora, buscando como él, quizás alguna respuesta en la desierta habitación. No está muy seguro, pero sabe que se remonta a su vida pasada, aquella que dejó cuando la oscuridad se comió a su corazón. Tiene los recuerdos, los pasos grabados con inusitada extrañeza, sus manos saben cómo moverse y dónde, también recuerda un poco la sensación final, pero lo más importante es el hecho de que sabe, sabe perfectamente, que aquello sólo debe hacerse con alguien importante, alguien que le llame la atención y con el que se conviva todos los días. Alguien como Roxas, precisamente. ¿Por qué no? ¡Demonios! Era el prototipo perfecto.

—No sé, tú calla, no es algo que necesites saber —se encoge de hombros y la sombra de los recuerdos deja de velar sus ojos, para mostrarlos como siempre, llenos de vida al tocar la guitarra, la sonrisa de un desquiciado temblando en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Yo también recuerdo... cosas —¿Acaso el recuerdo de algo similar despertará en él también? Por primera vez desde que llegó, Roxas siente que alguien lo comprende, que alguien puede compartir la extrañeza que lo invade en las mañanas, después de haberse sumergido en un mar de memorias que parecen no pertenecerle pero que le oprimen el corazón. Por primera vez no tiene que soportar una mirada dura cuando habla de esas cosas, el silencio inamovible de Axel o la confusión de Xion, terrible y melancólica, inconmensurable—. ¡Yo también recuerdo cosas! ¿Qué recuerdas tú?

Oh, no. De pronto, todo aquello se ha convertido de nuevo en una charla sinsentido, que logra enervar los nervios del otro al ver cómo Roxas se incorpora, teñidas las facciones ya no por sus besos, sino por la curiosidad, el extraño brillo de la comprensión en sus ojos azules, la empatía. Él suelta un suspiro. No tiene interés por su vida pasada, ni la suya, ni la de Roxas. Es pasada por eso, es otro mundo. Y lo que tienen ahora importa más, el momento final que tanto ha estado anhelando, Roxas suspirando —el recuerdo de nuevo— debajo de él.

—Tú calla —repite y le pone un dedo en los labios, recostándolo con total facilidad contra el sofá, como si fuese una marioneta de ojos fijos y azules, brillantes como un océano que de nuevo se remonta a sus recuerdos—. Estás arruinando la diversión, ¿lo sabes? Normalmente las personas no hablan cuando hacen esto.

Roxas está a punto de aplicar cuando es detenido por los labios de otro. Cuando hacen esto... las personas... ¿Esto qué? ¿Es normal? ¿Cómo se llama? Su mente vuelve a nublarse antes siquiera de que pueda ahondar en dichas cuestiones, explicándoselas con los pocos conocimientos que ha ido construyendo al pasar los días, llenos de batallas y secretos. Su pantalón se desliza hacia abajo cuando menos se da cuenta, siente el frío ambiente de la guarida acariciándole los muslos, ¿o son las manos de Demyx? Y entonces se estremece. Todo a su alrededor desaparece, se derrite, las paredes, los pasos, las voces, los colores... Demyx tiene razón, no hay necesidad de saber.

.

Todo está en silencio, completamente callado como una tumba —y quizás después de todo, es una tumba. El lugar de descanso de almas en pena que no alcanzaron el más allá—, cosa que alerta a Axel inmediatamente, mientras sube los escalones con entereza, con toda la que queda en el cuerpo. Detrás viene el resto de la organización. Todos parecen cansados, otros tantos bromean sobre hacer un entrenamiento especial ya que están reunidos, de sacar a jugar un poco a los nobody almacenados, potenciales armas de guerra que les guiarán a la victoria. Nadie se cuenta, ninguno de ellos. Pero Axel sí, Axel ve en ese silencio que algo no anda como debería. Roxas debió de haber llegado ya, dado que no viene detrás de ellos, hablando con Xion como si no existiese nada en el mundo. Pero aparte, ¿dónde está Demyx?

Las posibilidades que le quedan son reducidas y tampoco le gustan. O ninguno ha regresado por tener problemas en su misión correspondiente o bien están los dos arriba, ¿haciendo qué? No quiere ni imaginárselo, pero conforme sube y la notable ausencia del sonido de la guitarra se hace casi palpable en el aire, la imagen ya está fuertemente asida a su cerebro, como un molesto insecto que encuentra polen.

—¡Demyx! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —la primera voz que rasga el momento, una vez llegan a lo alto de la torre, a la sala principal del castillo, es la de Xemnas, cuyos ojos amarillos rasgan la quietud con ferocidad, mucho más que si se hubiese puesto a atacar cosas a diestra y siniestra.

Demyx deja escapar un bufido teñido con una sonrisa cuando encuentra a la organización en pleno mirándolos, pero fuera de eso no parece ni asustado ni enojado, sino más bien un poco frustrado. Tiene los pantalones de Roxas en una mano y al chico debajo suyo cuando consigue incorporarse, encogiéndose de hombros mientras presenta sus respetos a los líderes de la organización.

—Perdón, perdón... Sólo aprovechábamos nuestro tiempo libre, señor —su voz es sedosa como la de un gatito, incluso se permite inclinar la cabeza con un gesto de fingido arrepentimiento mientras los encara a todos, ajeno a Roxas que parece querer ocultarse en algún lugar, pues aunque no sabe qué demonios estaba haciendo, por las miradas se da cuenta de que está mal—. Creo que podemos hacerlo dado que ya hemos terminado la misión del día.

Xemnas parece pensárselo y sus ojos antes amenazantes esbozan un brillo maléfico, como si estuviese pensando en algún modo de sacarle ventaja a dicha situación. Por supuesto, la encuentra rápidamente. Los nobody no pueden sentir, pero Roxas es algo mucho más que un sin cuerpo y Demyx, al parecer también, aunque en realidad no importa. Si permite que eso siga, eso sí, muy bien alejado de donde él pueda verlo, ¿qué resultados conseguirá?

—Está bien, Demyx, pero limítense a hacerlo en privado, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitamos eso en la sala principal de la Organización —dicho esto, su túnica ondea ligeramente cuando se da la vuelta y desaparece, seguido de sus habituales lamebotas.

Sólo algunos quedan en el lugar, entre ellos Axel, que no parece saber muy bien qué decir, a menos que no sea algo hiriente.

—¿¡Ya ves, Roxas! ¿No te dije que esto era normal? ¡Si hasta nos han dado permiso y todo! —sus labios reprimen una sonrisa al pasar junto a Axel, quien le dirige una mirada asesina al ver que se dirige hacia Roxas, ahora ingenuamente confundido por toda la situación, pero a la vez enojado—. Ahora ven, necesitamos ir a terminar esto a otra parte.

En ese momento, la tensión reinante se rompe. Xigbar suelta una risa y Xaldin, para sorpresa de todos, lo imita.

—¡Ve a por él, tigre! —dice y las risas se intensifican entre los presentes—. ¡Ve a por él!

Lo último que Roxas dice antes de verse sumergido en la habitación del guitarrista no es una pregunta sobre qué está sucediendo o si aquello está bien, mucho menos un saludo a Axel, que tiene los ojos clavados en él, sino más bien...

—¡No soy un tigre!

Lo cual sólo desata más risas detrás de la puerta cerrándose a él.

.

—Esto no es gracioso —murmura el número trece, mientras observa cómo la rutina del día a día se desdibuja ante él, como si nada hubiese cambiado, salvo las sonrisitas divertidas en los labios de todos—. Debiste decirme antes.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Demyx, quien levanta un brazo para saludar a Axel, que en ese momento hace su aparición, sin duda cargado con un botín de corazones para añadir—. Eso le habría quitado todo lo divertido, ¿no crees?

Roxas difiere profundamente de dicha opinión. Para él no ha tenido nada de divertido el enterarse de lo que ha hecho, ni mucho menos lo que eso significa ante los ojos de todos. Sin embargo, ha terminado cediendo, eso sí, no sin antes haber presentado un poco de batalla.

—¡Demyx deja de tocar a Roxas y ve a tu siguiente misión! ¡Tú también, Roxas! —la voz mandona del segundo a cargo lo saca de sus malhumoradas cavilaciones, mismas que lo obligan a levantarse, entre un coro de risitas, de los brazos del otro quien toca su guitarra despreocupadamente, para acudir a su siguiente misión.

El mundo es una contradicción, definitivamente, una contradicción difícil de explicar.

**FIN.**


End file.
